


Lord Of The Rings in The Real World

by Comebackmywaywardpie



Category: Lord of the Rings - Fandom
Genre: Attempt at Humor, My First Fanfic, Story will be continued
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-26 05:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4992217
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comebackmywaywardpie/pseuds/Comebackmywaywardpie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just my view on what would happen if the fellowship came into our world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don’t own lord of the rings or any of the actors

 

Lord of the rings in the real world

Chapter one

It was a nice warm summer morning when Gandalf decided to go for a walk and smoke some old toby. He often remembered of the times when he and Bilbo smoked it in front of Bilbo’s home, many wizards and people believed that hobbits were useless creatures. But of course Frodo and Sam proved them wrong when they threw the ring into the fires of mount doom there by destroying Sauron and freeing the peoples of middle earth. Gandalf suddenly realized he had no idea where he was, he looked at his surroundings curiously he had never seen this part of middle earth. Curiously he continued his journey through the forest until he found a small stump where he decided to stop and rest. But as he sat on the stump it suddenly gave way and he fell down a hole and blackness closed in around him. Meanwhile in Lothlorien Galadriel was looking into the mirror to see what it holds and she saw Gandalf walking down a small road, she smiled to herself looking at her dear friend. She saw him go to a nearby stump and sit down and then without any warning he fell down the middle of the stump and vanished from her sight. Completely horrified she ran up her steps and notified her messengers to go to the remaining members of the fellowship, and tell them what had happened to Gandalf. The messengers with their orders went immediately. Gandalf woke to someone poking him on his stomach he opened his eyes to see a small boy with strange clothes on, he looked around at his surroundings he seemed to be in some kind of courtyard with a fountain in the centre of it. He then turned back to the young boy and asked where am I young hobbit? To which the boy replied what’s a hobbit? And you are at my school. Gandalf merely thought school was the name of a new hobbit town and simply smiled at the hobbit and asked him if he had some old toby, the boy simply looked scared and back away slowly and replied by saying he doesn’t know anyone called toby. All of a sudden Gandalf heard a strong roaring sound he stood quickly and saw a very strange beast indeed, it was a black shiny object that seemed to move on four black round wheels. He moved the young boy whom he thought was a hobbit behind him as the strange creature came towards them. The little hobbit was excited and happy because it was his parents picking him up. But of course Gandalf not being from this world thought it was some kind of demon dragon, he charged at it bellowing have at thee you monstrous demon! He drew his sword and began attacking the strange demon, he threw his sword down straight down into the monsters nose and as the mighty creature died smoke came from its body. The parents of the child whom Gandalf mistook for a hobbit came out of the car screaming and cursing at Gandalf, but of course he merely took it as a thank you for saving us from this beast and went on his journey down a strange path from which the creature had come from. 

~Authors note~  
Hey guys this is my first story please let me know what you guys think so I can decide whether or not I should continue it 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
Meanwhile in Middle Earth

What do you mean he fell through a tree stump!!!?!??!?!!?! Asked Frodo. Though Lady Galadriel had told the fellowship many times what had happened, he still could not believe that his dear friend Gandalf a great wizard had simply fallen through an old tree stump and disappeared. Aragorn was simply stunned that Gandalf had simply vanished though it wasn’t the first time he had done so.   
*Flashback*  
It had been Lord Elrond's birthday, everyone was busy dancing and singing with Lord Elrond all morning the elven lord had received many strong smelling bath salts and soaps. Aragorn was speaking with Lord Elrond about how it would be impolite if he snuck away from the party to rest for all the elves had tired Lord Elrond out, though he was very pleased with his party, the elf was exhausted he said if he had to dance one more time with a drunk elf his legs would simply break. Aragorn merely laughed at Lord Elrond’s words and playfully shoved Lord Elrond into three drunken elves and Lord Elrond was dragged back onto the dance floor whilst cursing at Aragorn. Aragorn snuck away from the party to the garden and started walking while lost in thought at Rivendell’s beauty. Not long after he left the party Aragorn spotted Gandalf was bent over in front of some flowers, Aragorn approached the old wizard with a smile and as he came next to Gandalf he found that Gandalf wasn't bent over looking at flowers, he was eating Lord Elrond birthday cake. Silently Aragorn poked his finger in the side of the cake and stuck his finger covered in icing in his mouth, Gandalf looked at Aragorn then before Aragorn knew what was happening the old man slapped him and said MY CAKE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And he pulled something out of his pocket and threw it to the ground and when Aragorn looked up the wizard had simply vanished into thin air with the cake, leaving only the handprint on Aragorn’s face.   
*End of flashback*

~Authors note~   
Hey guys sorry this story is so short I am still figuring out if I am going to continue it, let me know what you guys think leave a review or else Gandalf shall steal all the cake in the world!!


	3. To the magical stump

To the magical stump

~Lord Elrond POV~

After all the arguing and panicking the fellowship left to begin packing for the journey to find Gandalf, whilst doing so they are all wondering the same thing (except for Legolas he is just wondering where he put his mirror and shampoo) Is Gandalf alright? Once everyone finished packing the necessities they all met at the gateway to Rivendell to say their farewells to Lord Elrond and Rivendell’s other dwellers. Lord Elrond turns to the fellowship and says with a serious and annoyed tone, bring Gandalf back as soon as possible tell him Radagast keeps on replacing my bunny slippers with actual bunnies, and with that he said his goodbyes to the fellowship and watch them turn and start on their journey to the magical stump.

~Aragorn’s POV~

Not long after leaving Rivendell we had a fatality Legolas stubbed his toe and refused to walk and insisted on being carried to the magical stump. So here we are walking and swapping between myself and Boromir on who has to carry Legolas. The things I do for that elf completely astound me and what do I get in return some of his hair! What am I supposed to do with his hair?!!?!?!?!?!??! I mean I must have enough to make another him! I am so lost in my thoughts that I don't realize that we have arrived at our destination, we all look at one another and one by one we sit on the magical stump into a world unknown to us.

~Gandalf’s POV~

Upon making my way down the path after helping that poor hobbits parents escape from that evil creature, I found a strange building of some sort it seemed to be lit on some strange torch things. I cautiously approached the building and made my way inside. When I entered the building there seemed to be music playing though looking around I could not see any instruments, none the less I began looking around. Not long after entering the store I felt a hand on my shoulder and upon turning around I saw it was a man in strange clothing carrying some sort of liquid in a glass mug, I smiled at him as he spoke strange but what I assume are wise words I found his name was Eric he loved my hat and invited me to stay with him at his apartment.

~Authors note~  
Hey guys sorry this chapter is short, let me know if you have any evil idea’s that can happen to the fellowship.  
BWYEEE!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 adventures in a mall with fangirls   
~Gandalfs point of view~

After Gandalf met Eric they went back to Eric’s apartment and his poor new friend tripped over nothing and landed on the couch and lost conscious, Gandalf thought it would be best to leave his friend and went to sleep on the other couch and when the sun rose Gandalf was awoken to soft beeping he was very confused and looked to the other couch to see his roommate had disappeared. Gandalf got up and followed the sound of the beeping and found that his roommate had two goblet type things in each hand. “Morning brozilla, I made us some coffee.” Said Eric as he offered Gandalf the cup. Gandalf took the warm drink that his new friend Eric called coffee. As he took a sip of the warm bitter sweet drink he found that it made him feel more awake and alert. “I thank you very much for your hospitality and coffee you have been most kind.” Said Gandalf. “Its no problem dude, so what’s your story? Are you going to some comic-con convention or something?” Said Eric with a smile. Gandalf sighed and began to tell Eric about middle earth and his adventures of the one ring.

~Fellowships point of view~   
Note I will be moving to different characters in different moments to show the view on different occasions. 

As the fellowship fell into a world completely new to them they found it was filled with strange people wearing leather, the room was filled with beautiful colours and strange yet pleasant sounds. “Evenin fellas where you from?” Said a man with a deep husky voice. Aragorn looked up at the tall strong man and began giving all the names of all his companions. “Role players eh? Nice, the names Brix and welcome to the Blue Oyster these are my friends Jeff, Max and Tras”. Said Brix. Aragorn smiled unsure of whether or not they could be trusted, he looked to his companions but only to find they had disappeared and were being spun around in circles with men wearing collars and leather, they all looked rather uncomfortable except for Legolas who was busy spinning in the air with his partner.  
Boromir broke away from his partner whose name he could not remember and went to Aragorn. “We must find Gandalf at once.” Said Boromir with a sense of urgency. Aragorn knew he was right, he told Boromir to go find the hobbits while he goes to get Legolas. And so they parted their ways to find their friends. 

~Legolas pov~  
Legolas couldn’t believe that there were so many different ways to dance! His dance partner was so strong and sweet and good looking, his name was Fruity Buns and he can’t seem to get my name right he keeps calling me Tinkerbell. I was having such a great time with him that I felt a sense of disappointment when I felt Aragorn dragging me away from him saying something about finding Gandalf, I yelled my goodbye to Fruity Buns as he ran towards me with a piece of paper in his hand and said goodbye my sweet Tinkerbell! Call me!!! He said as he put the piece of paper in my hand. We found Boromir waiting by the door with the hobbits. Sam was clutching Frodo tightly, almost all of the hobbits were lucky enough to be ignored except for pippin who met someone called Lieutenant Carrots (Who was nowhere near as cute as my Fruity Buns) but was fortunately found by Boromir before anything else happened.   
As the fellowship left the Blue Oyster they were greeted with the sound of bells and screams from a strange serpent (Trolley car) filled with young and old females scrambling out of it and engulfing the fellowship with squeaks and screams. 

~Erics point of view~  
I can’t believe I’m actually sitting next to the great Gandalf playing Minecraft! I mean it can’t be possible Gandalf is a fictional character!? I mean its pretty awesome that I got to meet him but he really sucks at video games I mean I shouldn’t really expect more from him since he came from a different world but I would have thought he would find out how to move forward instead of spinning in circles the whole time. Thought Eric. 

 

~Authors note~  
Hi guys sorry for not adding to the story but I had writers block, but I am thinking about either doing a side series on this on how the fellowship reacts to holidays or I will just add the stories onto this one. Please let me know what you would prefer and if there is any specific holidays you want me to do, also I will definitely be doing easter, christmas, new years. Thank you! Also if there are any errors I'm really sorry I am having a bit of trouble with my keyboard.  
Thanks again for reading and happy holidays!


End file.
